Sandwiches
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Beca tries to explain to Chloe that her sandwiches are the best, but the red head isn't buying it. Pure Bechloe fluff.


**This is my first story! Please let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing that could be related to this story in any way. Nothing, nothing at all.**

* * *

Beca had been devoting all of her focus to this one infuriating mix the entire day. She was so engrained in lining up the beats just right, she didn't even realize she was hungry till Chloe put a sandwich down in front of her. The brunette smiled and glanced up at her girlfriend, whose bright blue eyes and smile were beaming with delight at the brunette.

"Do you know how hot you look when you're concentrating on your mixes?" Chloe said in a husky voice, while winking and sitting down on the couch next to Beca.

"Hot enough for you to make me a sandwich?" Beca asked with a playful grin.

Chloe leaned over to Beca and whispered in her ear, "Yes and many other things. But eat your sandwich, Mitchell." She grazed her lips over the brunette's ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she pulled away grinning as Beca shuddered.

Beca gained her composure and grinned back at the red head. She picked up her sandwich to take a bite but stopped midway. "Wait, how do I know you didn't put anything weird in this?" she was trying to act serious by giving the red head a suspicious side-glance, though it wasn't working very well. Chloe playfully frowned, "Do I ever put anything weird in sandwiches? Just eat the sandwich! I made it for my hot girlfriend, but clearly she doesn't trust me so I might just have to eat it myself."

Beca opened her mouth to retort, but instead decided to take a bite of the sandwich. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Mmmmmmygodthisissogood" chewing extra slow so she could savor every part of the sandwich. She swallowed and was about to take another bite when she stopped and said, "You make the best sandwiches you know."

Chloe blushed and gave Beca a playful slap, "It's just a sandwich and anyone can make one you know. You don't have to suck up just because I'm your girlfriend, silly."

Beca quickly turned her whole body to face her girlfriend. "I'm not! This is seriously one of the best sandwiches I've ever had. Plus it's only in competition with all the other sandwiches you've made, no one else's." She takes another bite of her sandwich "Mmmmmm sooo good."

Chloe laughed out loud, "Shut up, I'm sure you've had others that were just as good."

Beca swallowed her bite and made a serious face. "No really…" She paused to take a big breath. "Jesse sometimes makes us sandwiches when we hang out and they're never this good. He doesn't understand that you don't need a pound of mayo on there to make it taste good. I can't even make my own sandwiches taste this good and I know what I like. My dad has made me sandwiches and none of his are this good. My mom would always make me sandwiches when I was younger, and trust me, they're really good but not as good as yours. I haven't found a sandwich from any restaurant that's as good as yours. Fat Amy made me a sandwich one time and I don't know what her "secret" ingredient was, something about dingoes or crocodiles, but it was nowhere near as good as any of yours. Never tell her that though because it took her like half an hour just to make it and she was yelling some weird chant for most of it." She paused and made a face remembering the sandwich Amy made her. She swore it moved a couple times but didn't say anything in fear of risking the chance of offending the Aussie and having her unleash her inner Kraken.

Beca shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. "But really, this is seriously one of the best sandwiches on the planet right now and it's going in my belly." The brunette gazed at her sandwich in admiration and took another bite.

Chloe just stared at her girlfriend with an amused look on her face. She couldn't understand why the brunette would be going crazy over a simple sandwich, but her goofiness and being so adamant on how her sandwiches are the best is absolutely adorable right now.

"You must be a sandwich-making queen from a far away land that has graced me with the presence of her amazing sandwich-making skills. Because that's how I feel right now, the ultimate queen of sandwich making is sitting right next to me." She sat back and looked satisfied with this explanation while she started to take yet another promising bite of the wonderful sandwich.

"NO WAIT!" Beca sat up without taking the bite and pointed her sandwich at Chloe, shaking it as she spoke. "You're a descendant from the sandwich-making Gods. Yes, that has to be it. You've got the look and everything, babe. It makes total sense now." The brunette made a serious face and squinted her eyes at her girlfriend while nodding her head, now seeming completely satisfied with this answer.

"I bet you're even related to Aphrodite." She gave the red head a cheeky grin and finally took the bite she attempted before her revelation, sighing as she chewed.

Chloe stared at her girlfriend incredulously. "Babe, I just think your blood sugar must be really low and it's causing you say these crazy things… Sandwich Gods? Really? And what do you mean I've got the look? What does that even mean?" The red heads face looked like she was closer to bursting into laughter with every question fired at the brunette.

"Can't I complement my girlfriend on her crazy ability of being an awesome sandwich artist and have her believe me? I'm not saying it just because you're my girlfriend or because of my supposed low blood sugar, although that last one may be possible." Beca paused to think about what she'd eaten today, a pack of twizzlers being the only thing that came to mind.

"But that's not the reason I'm saying this. You've always made amazing sandwiches. I mean you made me sandwiches before we started dating and they were amazing. I just thought it would be weird to truly express how good they were at the time." She smiled shyly, "I didn't think moaning over a sandwich before we really knew each other would be appropriate." She said, then smirked at all of the noises she's had to suppress when eating one of Chloe's amazing sandwiches.

"Plus you look like a goddess. I'm dating a goddess, I swear. You're so incredibly beautiful. I mean have you seen yourself? Hot. You should totally be confident in all that." She made a point of looking Chloe up and down just to prove her point, which Chloe blushed at. "Plus I bet you look super hot while making sandwiches, as a sandwich goddess should."

Chloe couldn't take it anymore and just busted into a fit of laughter. "Really? A sandwich goddess?" She gasped continuing to laugh and holding her stomach.

Beca pouted and threw her hands in the air. "Really! Why don't you believe me? You put the perfect amount of everything on a sandwich every time. I bet even Aubrey would agree with me on this one!"

Chloe calmed herself down and grinned. "I don't think we need to bring Aubrey into this, but you two agreeing on something would be a sight to see. Although I don't think she's as passionate about sandwiches as you are, babe."

"I'm passionate because they're amazing and made by an amazing person."

"You're such a cheese ball, you know that?"

"But I'm your cheese ball. Who, by the way, is really a badass and will deny being a cheese ball if anyone asks."

"Sure you are… Keep telling yourself that. Now finish your sandwich, Mitchell. I have other things to distract you with."

Beca raised her eyebrows in suspicion at the red head, "Like what?" while she took another big bite of the sandwich.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette suggestively and laid down on the couch with her feet over her girlfriends lap.

Beca quickly finished the rest of her sandwich eager to know what the red head had in mind and moved down next to her, while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's slender waist.

They were silent for a few moments before Beca spoke. "You know, I could and would eat your sandwiches for the rest of my life if you'd let me," She said staring straight into the bright blue eyes of the red head. "The sandwiches would just be a perk of being with you for the rest of my life."

Chloe gasped and stared wide eyed at the brunette. "What?" Beca asked. "You want to be with me for the rest of your life?" the red head asked shyly.

"Of course I do. I want it all with you, Chlo."

"You don't just want me for my sandwiches?"

"Of course not! Your sandwiches are just another one of the million amazing perks of being with you," Beca smiled at her girlfriend. "Plus I would still want to be with you as long as you'll have me, even if I was never able to have another one of your sandwiches ever again."

"Awww," Chloe smiled and gave Beca a sweet kiss. "You're such a sweet cheese ball you know that? I love you."

"Mmmm I love you too, babe," Beca said and she wrapped her arms a little tighter around the red head as the girl nuzzled into her neck. She couldn't imagine a better place to be right now.

Chloe pulled back from the brunette after a few minutes and looked pointedly into her eyes, "I would love to be with you and make you sandwiches for the rest of our lives, you know that, right?"

Beca laughed, "Well I'm glad you feel that way, because that means I get to keep you forever and have some sandwiches on the side," She smirked and kissed Chloe on the forehead.

"I just wonder what it is with you and my sandwiches. Like what makes you think they taste so good over all of the other sandwiches in the world? It's a basic sandwich, I put the same things on them as everyone else."

Beca smiled and put on her best thinking face, "Hmmm… Well if I had to guess, I think it's because they're made with special love and that just makes everything taste extra amazing. But even if you hated me they would still taste pretty awesome. You just know how to work a sandwich."

Chloe had no response other than to kiss her girlfriend as slowly and as passionate as she could to try and convey how much she loved the brunette. They pulled away after the burning in their lungs indicated that they were both in need of some oxygen.

Beca put another quick kiss to Chloe's lips. "Mmmm your kisses are also another one of my favorite things, Beale. Now, what was it that you wanted to distract me with that caused me to eat my sandwich so quickly?"

"I just wanted to cuddle," Chloe said with her best puppy eyes.

Beca smirked and pulled the red head impossibly closer, wrapping all of her limbs around the woman. "Whatever you desire, my sandwich goddess."


End file.
